He Still Loves Me
by 1049
Summary: This takes place during No Such Luck A pastor who lives next to the Loud house comes home one night to see lincoln sleeping in the backyard the next morning he soon finds out why he was sleeping in outside And takes to church to help lincoln " Were not perfect but it was written in the bible We are all created equal in the Eyes of God"
1. Chapter 1

A Eddie Long Pastor who lives on Franklin ave was coming home after after a long day of work it was night time so the first thing he would was go to sleep he exits his car and approaches the front door to his house as he was about to unlock it could hear what sounded like a kid talking in the neighbors backyard

' who could be out around this time of night?' the pastor Long asks himself instead of opening the front door and walks over to the fence that divided his yard from the neighbors from his he approaches the fence and peeks over into the neighbors yard he looks around the yard and to his shock he finds Lincoln Loud the neighbors son sleeping outside on a pile of leaves like an animal

' I thought he would be inside with everyone else?' the pastor Long said with question in his voice wondering he feels a cold breeze hit and hears Lincoln shivering from the cold the pastor goes inside his house a brings out a blanket and goes around into the loud's backyard and walk towards Lincoln but before he puts the blanket on lincoln he takes his phone out and takes a picture of Lincoln sleeping on the leaves he puts the blanket on Lincoln and takes another picture of him

' Lord please watch over this child' the pastor Long says quietly as he walks back over to his home and enters his house for a second time to fall asleep for the night

When the Morning came Pastor Long was getting ready for church to lead the Sunday services as he was getting ready he looks outside a window to see where Lincoln was he saw lincoln sitting next to the dog door only to have his break feast slide right through it

' What the?' pastor long says as he saw lincoln now being treated like an animal he see's that Lincoln has a hurt look on his face Pastor Long the starts to wonder why is lincoln being treated like this but he couldn't have time to go over there and asks what's wrong because he had to get ready for the Sunday service

Twenty minutes later Pastor Long was walking outside of his house to his car as he makes his was he looks to side to see lincoln sitting on the curb crying Pastor Long walks over to linclon and taps him on the shoulder

" Excuse me son but whats wrong?" Pastor Long asks Lincoln who looks at him with teary eyes " My family thinks I'm Bad Luck" Lincoln tells him as wipes the

" Bad luck what do you mean?" Pastor Long asks lincoln who then tells him everything that has happened in the past day everything from Lynn Jr. loosing her baseball game to his family kicking him out of there house he even told Pastor Long that he had told his family it was a prank to get some me time but they wouldn't believe him

Pastor Long was shocked by this he knew that he had to do something to help Lincoln " young man would you like to come with me to the church" Pastor Long said to Lincoln

" the church why?" Lincoln ask the Pastor " there are some people who can help you" Pastor Long said to lincoln who replied with a 'OK'

Soon the two were on there to the church

Pastor Long and Lincoln were exiting the Car that was parked in the church Parking lot

Thirty Minutes later

Pastor long was singing with the church choir the song he had ask lincoln to stand by his side for the song a TV Crew was there to broadcast it Live ( the song his He Still Loves ME By Beyonce' And Walter Williams Sr.)

"Seems Like I'm Always falling short "

( Fallin' short)

"Of Being worthy"

( Lord I ain't Worthy)

"Cause I ain't good enough"

( No, No)

"But He Still Loves"

( Still loves me)

"I ain't no superstar"

( I ain't No superstar)

"Spot light ain't shining on me"

( But I wanna be for you)

"Cause I ain't good enough"

(yeah)

"But he still loves me"

( But He still love me, me, me)

as Lincoln was singing this song with the choir and the pastor he started to feel better started to feel as if there are some people who care about him

"I'm not perfect"

( I'm not perfect no, no, no)

" Yes I do wrong"

( Yes I Do wrong, wrong, wrong)

" I'm trying my best"

( Trying my best but )

" But it ain't good enough"

( Just ain't good enough)

" Shunned bu the world"

( shunned by the World, world, world)

" If i don't succeed"

( I Don't succeed, ceed', Ceed,' ceed)

" Cause I Ain't good enough"

( Just ain't good enough)

( I just ain't good enough)

" But he still loves me"

( But you still love me)

" If You ain't, worthy just raise your hands And let me know that you understand That we are all so blessed"

" To be Loved, Loved"

"Stand for him or fall for anything. Cause through His eyes we all look the will we do"

"Without pain"

Then everyone in the church began to sing with Lincoln, Pastor Long and the choir

" Feels like we always fall short of being worthy"

( We are not worthy)

"Cause I ain't good enough"

( I ain't good enough, I ain't good enough)

" But He still loves me"

" I ain't no superstar "

(I ain't no superstar but i wanna be for you lord)

" The spotlight ain't shining on me Cause I ain't good enough"

(Oh)

" But you still loves me"

( But You still love me, me, me)

" I'm not perfect"

( I'm not perfect no, no, no )

" Yes I do wrong"

( Yes I do wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong )

" I'm trying my best but"

( Trying my best but)

" It ain't good enough"

( I ain't good enough)

" Shunned be the world"

( Shunned By the world)

" If I don't succeed"

(I don't Succeed 'ceed, 'ceed,)

" Cause I ain't good enough"

" But He Still loves Me"

( Child sing with me)

" I'm not perfect "

" Yes i do wrong "

( If you understand, Just sing with me)

" I'm trying my best but"

" It ain't good enough"

( But the Lord's been so good to me)

" Shunned By the world"

( Shunned By the world, world, world)

" If I don't succeed "

" Cause I ain't good enough "

( I ain't good enough )

" But He still loves me "

( But the Lord Still loves me )

" No I ain't good enough "

( NO, no, no, no, no )

" But He still loves me "

( Raise your hands if you under stand)

" No I ain't good enough "

( How He Blesses you, Cause He Blessed me to )

" But He still loves me "

( Even tough I ain't worthy, You ain't worthy )

" No I ain't good enough "

( He's there for you )

" But He still loves me "

( No Matter what I Do )

" No I ain't good enough "

( I ain't good enough )

" But He still loves me "

( But the Lord still loves me )

The songs end then Pastor Long begins to speak

" I want thank you brothers and sisters for that wonderful performance in the service of the lord can I get a Amen" The pastor said

" AMEN!" The members in the church said

" I know many of you many of you are wondering why this young man is right here with me today" The pastor said gesturing to Lincoln

" This young has come here to confess his sins that he has committed today and also what has happened to him" The pastor said he heard many members of the church whisper among them selves

Pastor Long looks at lincoln " Are You ready?" The pastor asks lincoln who nods

" Ladies and gentlemen Lincoln loud" The Pastor said as Lincoln steps up to the podium in front of the Church

" Hi I'm Lincoln Loud L'm Eleven " Lincoln said introducing himself to the church

" Yesterday My sister Lynn Wanted me to go her Baseball game I told her I didn't want to and that I wanted some me time to myself but she then threatened me with her Baseball bat if i didn't go so i went and she lost the game I had gone to see her and she told me to get lost and said that i was bad luck so I thought it was a good idea to go ahead and spread that around like a joke to get some me time and living with ten sister you would like some free time" Lincoln said as he stopped to catch his breath

" Any way it worked but then the convinced my parents that i was bad luck and then they acted like i was a disease not good to be around" Lincoln said as he stopped to take a deep breath as tears were starting to form "Last night when i finished brushing my teeth i went to my room to find they had locked me out and a not saying that they couldn't risk me being in the house and they kicked me out into the back yard forcing me to sleep on a pile leaves" Lincoln said then a screen lowered from the ceiling and a picture that the Pastor Long took of Lincoln sleeping on the pile of leaves appeared members of the church gasped at the sight of seeing the young boy sleeping on the leaves like an animal

" This morning i told that it was just a prank and that i wanted some alone time but they said that i wasn't worth being around if i was bad luck and said that it is best for there own good for me not to be around" Lincoln then stopped and started to cry a little

" I just wish they would act like they care about instead of casting me aside and helping my sisters no matter what they always seem to find fault and blame everything on me. I just wish for once that there was someone who would look at me the same Because some My sisters they gang up and beat me because of who I'am and I'm even afraid to speak out " Lincoln said as he proceed to cry as past memories started to come back and haunt him the Pastor Long then walks up to him and hugs him to comfort him

the sight broke many peoples heart to see this young boy to be treated this way for other it angered them because of the child being evicted from is home over something ridiculous as bad luck

" Brothers and sister I ask of you to bow your heads as we ask the good Lord to help this young child" The pastor said as everyone lowered there heads and close there and listened to the pastor preach

" Lord we come to you today to ask you to forgive this young man for his sins and ask that you watch over him and guide him to the path of righteousness and give him the strength to overcome those who see fault him and watch over and protect him as you have us for in your eyes we are all who are need of saving. Amen" The pastor said

" Amen" The members of the church said

As the service ended members of the church had gone up to Lincoln and prayed for him one member however was someone who was going to see that justice was done

"Hello pastor " A member of the church said to the pastor and lincoln he was about in his early forties short brown Hazel eyes about 5'12

" OH Chief Volpe I'm glad you can be hear today for the Service" Pastor Long said as he shook Vople's Hand " Wouldn't miss for the world pastor" The man known as Volpe said as he turned his attention to Lincoln

" Hello young man I'm James F. Volpe Chief of Police" Volpe said to lincoln who widen his eyes in shock " I saw the picture son and can guarantee you that your parents action will not go unpunish" The chief of police said to Lincoln

" thank you" Lincoln said to the chief of police.

( I'm gonna stop it right there I know that many of you hate that people are still doing NSL Stories because it's gotten old but you need to remember that episode created a perfect setting for stories and crossovers to make I Know you get tired of seeing and reading stories like theses but you cant just judge someone because they choose to make stories like these were not perfect in this world no one is and everyone needs to remember that.)


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln was with pastor Long and chief Volpe were at the court house Talking to a judge who was at the service as well waiting for a search warrant for the house

" alright Here you go chief the warrant has been authorized as well; as the arrest warrants" the judge said to chief Volpe

" Thank you your honor" Chief Volpe said to judge " Your welcome chief know go and arrests these Disgraceful scumbags" The Judge said to chief of police as he Pastor Long and Lincoln left the courtroom and exited the court house

Meanwhile with the rest of the Loud Family

they had just left Lynn Lour jr's game they had lost by three points Lynn Jr was more then upset about loosing a big game like that one

" I can't believe it I Lost the biggest game of the season!" Lynn shouted as she three her ball cap on the ground

" Don't worry sport you'll get em next year" Lynn loud Sr. said to his daughter

" yeah dude next year you just have to rock hard!" Luna said to her sister . who couldn't help but smile at her sisters comment soon the family hugged each other with huge smiles across there faces

" Alright know lets go get something to eat and then go to the beach!" Lynn Loud Sr. to his family who cheered at the mention of the beach

thirty minutes Later They approached a local Diner " Alright kids lets get some food " Lynn Loud Sr said to his kids " Um Lynn are you sure this is looks more like a biker joint then a family dinner " Rita loud said to her husband on account Seeing a line of Harley Davidson's lined up outside of the dinner

" I'm pretty sure it's just some men on there way to a convention they probably stopped here for some lunch" Lynn Loud Sr. said to his wife

Soon the family entered the dinner as they entered they sight meet a bunch of bikers either playing pool or drinking beer and talking to each other and eating food it didn't take long for one biker to look at the family when one of the bikes looked at the family.

Soon every biker in the dinner looked at them there was an a long moment of silence until one of the bikers walked up to the loud family

The biker looked at Lynn Loud Sr.

" You got a lot of balls coming in here" The biker said to Lynn Loud Sr. then his fist came flying into his face causing Lynn Loud Sr. to drop to the floor and clutch his face and roll on the floor

" Know get out of here this is a family place" The biker said to the loud family but was replied with "but mister we are a family " Lana said to biker

" Really because if i remember correctly Family's don't kick out there own over something as dumb as bad luck" Another biker said from the pool table the family widen there eyes

" How did you guys know about!?" Luan asked

The bikers replied by pointing at a TV on the wall the family looked at the TV An saw a news report it showed Pastor Long hugging Lincoln and on the bottom it said

" 11 YEAR OLD LINCOLN LOUD EVICTED FROM HOME FOR BEING BAD LUCK SEARCH AND ARREST WARRANTS AUTHORIZED BY JUDE PASTOR SAY CHILD WAS FORCED TO SLEEP ON A PILE OF LEAFS"

Everyone in the loud Family looked at the news in shock they had no idea that there actions were going to lead to this

( Okay I'm gonna stop it right there and please let me know what you think of this chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

the louds exit the Biker joint and make there way towards Vanzilla but as they do they can hear police sirens approaching and close

" Lisa how long do we have till the police get here?" Lynn Sr. asked his four year old daughter

" Judging by the distance of the sirens multiplied by the speed of them approaching I'll say know" Lisa said the family looked out the windows and widen there eyes as ten cop cars surrounded the Van

"Dang it" the family says

the scene changes to the family in the police station the family was in a jail cell well except for lily she was being watched over by a police officer who was watching her play with a German shepherded

Lily laughed as the dog licked her face the police officer smiled at the sight but then one came to his mind 'how can they do that to there only son?' the police officer asked him self as he was looking at the toddler

" Um excuse me but how long are we going to stay here?" Lana asked a police officer who just ignored her

everyone had a expression of worry on there faces wondering what would happen next

Leni notices a small that was on one of the police officers desk she asks the officer if he could turn it on he says sure they thought watching some TV would make them feel better but it only made things worse once the TV turned on it only made thing worse

" And this is a picture that authorities took the picture shows the sons door boarded up and chained with a not 'saying sorry Lincoln you can't sleep here tonight we just can't risk it" a news reporter said as it showed the picture of the door on TV "

the screen then changes to see the reporter standing outside the loud house as police officers standing on the porch

" thank you mike know tell me what else is going over there?" Another reporter asks off the screen

" Well you can see the police officers are carrying what looks like boxes of trophies it appears out of the now we got word that all the of the daughters activities in which they compete have been erased that was ordered by the school bored and also some of the heads the activities such as fashion poetry reading and so on and the trophies will be heading back from where the originally came from where they are to be destroyed" The reporter said

" Okay thank you for that mike" The screen changes to see two reporters sitting behind a big desk

" now this child neglect incident as reached all across the country This morning church service headed by pastor Eddie long was showed on Tv across the country after hearing Lincoln Loud statement saying that he was forced to go to a baseball game by his sister Lynn loud Jr. and then when he refused she threaten to beat him with a baseball bat then after shortly loosing the game she blamed him saying that he was bad luck" the reporter said

" when word about this got out many Pro Athletes in the NFL, NBA, MLB and may other sports did not approve of what the family did mainly the sister action on how she handled the lost of just one game " " The Texans Defensive end JJ WATT had this to say about the sisters action"

The screen then changes to see JJ WATT in front of microphones

" You know there is no such thing as good or bad Luck in sports it's just busting your ass working hard and never giving up and doing you best that's all there is and when I heard about this I was thinking to myself are you kidding me right know first you threaten you brother forcing him to go to your game against his will and then when you lose you blame it on him." JJ WATT Said to the reporters with a look of disgust across his face

" I Look at it like okay you lose one game it's just a game and if it's a playoff game that you lose and your done for the season you look back like wow I last that game but you know what we did are best and that's all there is to. but to go blame it on your brother and act like he was the cause it jus proves how much of a poor athlete you are and showing that you don't belong in any sports at all it's just that plain simple. But on behalf of the Houston Texans we give are prayers to Lincoln loud and hope that he is doing alright and that the owner has a gift for you for this upcoming season" JJ WATT said then he turns his attention to the cameras

" Lynn loud Jr. if your watching this then I just have top say that you have no place being in sports at all if you can't take a lose and you can't accept that then you have not place in any sport at all" JJ WATT said to the cameras

The screen then goes back to the two reporters sitting behind there desk

" Well that was a very strong statement made the Texans defensive end JJ WATT and -" the TV was turned off by the police chief who looked at the loud with his arms folded

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	4. Chapter 4

The police chief stood in front of the loud family on the other side of the Jail Cell " Well I hope you folks are proud of yourself" Chief Volpe said as he shot deadly glares towards the family

" You just about made Americas if not probably the worlds number one most hated family by know" chief Volpe said as he looked at the louds with disgust as none of them could even look at him after hearing what he just said

Chief Volpe pulls out a folder that contains the loud family history in royal woods " Lets see here" Noise complaints which is nothing knew " The chief said " Oh here's something interesting" the chief catching the family attention

" there have been several reports of seeing the baby crawling across the roof of your house at least several times Will just ad child endanger meant along with the child neglect chargers and also numerous letter from the CIA and FBI to seize all unauthorized Nuclear experiments ?" The chief said with a raised eyebrow " Know none of you wouldn't happen to know anything about now?' the chief asked

The family all shot glares at Lisa " NO" she said with a mischievous smile across her face

" and it Says that at least multiple assault charges against the Lynn loud Jr. " The police chief says which causes the family to tenses up a little bit Chief Volpe looks at the file for a little bit and closes it and looks at the family

" Well it's safe to say that this one pathetic excuse of a family" Chief Volpe said to the loud family as the look down in shame

" Do you know exactly how many tax payer dollars are used to fix the damages that you people cause that you people cause?" The chief of police asked the family Lola was about to answer but the chief stopped

" hold on let me guess your just going to blame your brother saying his bad luck caused it when you know that he wasn't the one to caused it" The chief said " Or how about when ever something bad happens his so called parents always assume it's him all the dam time!" The chief shouted at the family causing them to flinch

" I talked to you son earlier and he told me every last little detail poor parenting child endanger men and child neglect and lets not to forget kicking a minor out under the age of eighteen is a major felony!" Chief Volpe said loudly towards the Loud family

Just then a police officer came running up towards the chief

" Chief the girls grand father is her to take the daughters home and the papers for the baby and the son have been authorized CPS" The police officer said " Alright let the grandfather in so he can take the girls home " Volpe said to the officer " you got it chief" The police officer said

Then there grandfather Walked in to the room and towards the jail cell

" POP POP !" the family shouted with happiness in the voices hoping he wasn't upset but when they saw his face he was anything but happy He had a look of complete anger

The police officer opened the jail cell allowing the Loud daughters to exit the cell

the loud siblings walked out of the jail cell the looked at pop pop with sorrowful looks on there faces " Girls" albert said to his grand daughters " Go wait in the car I need to have a talk with your parents " Albert said to his grand daughters

" Can you please escort the daughters to the family's car " Volpe said to an officer " Sure thing chief " The officer

" Wait about lily?" Leni asks as she points at there baby sister who was playing with a German shepherd

" Child Protective services authorized papers to remove the baby and your brother from you house and you custody of them are no longer exist in short you no longer have the right to keep them and therefore they will be put up for adoption well the baby will be Pastor long has already took your former brother in " chief Volpe said to the family

the loud family have looks of dread as they were just told that they no longer have custody of Lincoln and lily

" Girls go to the car now!" there grandfather yelled at his daughters and then they all rushed outside of the police station in to Vanzilla

In side the police station

Albert looked at his daughter and son-in-law with complete anger " Rita Lynn" Albert said with a low and deep voice " Look at me when I'm talking to the both you!" Albert shouted at them

The Loud Parents looked at the elderly man who looked at them with complete anger

" I'm very disappointed in the both of you for what you've done not only did you break the law but you also lost custody of two of your children" Albert said to the two as they looked down in shame

He turned his attention to Rita who looked down in shame " Rita I can't express As to how disappointed I 'am right know if your mother was here she would be very disappointed" Albert said to his daughter as she had tears rolling down her face

He then turned his attention to Lynn with complete anger " and you have the balls to call your self a father" Albert said to Lynn . Lynn looked at Albert who was only meet with another fly fist to the face knocking him down " OH MY GOD DAD!" Rita shouted as he raced towards her husband

chief Volpe and two other police officers pulled albert back " Alright that's enough old timer ! " chief Volpe said as he pulled Albert back. Albert was breathing like an angered bull " Hey " chief Volpe said to albert catching his attention

" Why don't you take you granddaughters home and go rest okay it's been a long day for all of us Okay " Chief Volpe said to Albert

" Ok" Albert said to Volpe " Oh And I was going to tell the rest of your Family this but since the girls are out side I figured you can break it to them gentle" Volpe said causing Albert to look at him in confusion

" The court date has been set for five weeks from tomorrow and I just want yo to know that your daughter and husband are looking at a lot of time behind bars" Chief Volpe said as he took a deep breath

Albert looked at the chief of police "there's not even a chance that they can beat it?" Albert asked Volpe who shook his head " That part I don't know" Volpe said to albert

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think about this chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

The drive from the police station to the loud house hold was quite non one said a word as the pop-pop drove vanzilla towards his daughters home with a police escort guiding them

as the reach to house hold everyone in the neighbor hood gave the loud daughters dirty looks as the saw Vanzilla pull up to there house Albert parked the car in the drive way and looked at his daughters in the rear view mirror " girls " Albert said catching there attention

" Go directly to your rooms and go to bed and I don't want to hear any of this bad luck nonsense do I make self clear " Albert said to his grand daughters who nodded there heads

" Good know go inside and go to your rooms and go to bed" Albert said to his grand daughters as they exited Vanzilla he laid his head on the steering wheel " oh honey if only you were here" he said referring to his late wife

As he laid his head on the steering wheel he didn't see Lincoln starring at him through the window with a hurt look on his face he didn't want this to happen but it was almost as if he felt like someone was trying to help him find a better life but he couldn't figure out who

Lincoln just looked at his grand father with a sorrowful look as Lincoln continued to look at his grandfather he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to se pastor long looking at him

" It's time for bed Lincoln you have school tomorrow" Pastor long said to Lincoln who nodded. Pastor Long looked at Lincoln with a worried look he knew that thy young man was going through a tough time " You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to" Pastor long said causing Lincoln to shake his head

" No I'll go to school tomorrow it will probably be better being around friends to help me through this" Lincoln said toe Pastor Long as he nodded

That night Lincoln had a dream that he couldn't explain

Lincoln was tossing and turning in a bed that was in a guest bedroom in his dream Lincoln found him self in a forest ' where am I?' he asked him self as he continued to look around Lincoln was starting to get scared, frightened for not knowing to where he was his eyes began to tear up and soon he started to cry after a few minutes of crying Lincoln soon started to here what sound like people singing

( As I went down in the river to pray studying about that good old way)

(And who shall wear that starry crown good lord show me the way)

( O Fathers let's go down, Let's go down, come on down)

( O Fathers let's go down, down in the river to pray)

Lincoln started follow the source of the singing as he followed the singing got louder and louder soon he found the source

It was a church congregation there where two lines of the congregation leading into the water at the end of the two lines was pastor who was placing his hand on there foreheads and the top of the chest and dipping them in the water and then bring them back up and he saw the pastor was saying something but he couldn't figure out what he was saying

( As I went down in the river to pray studying about the good old way)

(O Mothers let's go down, come on down, don't you wanna go down)

( come on mothers lets go down, down in the river to pray)

Lincoln got closer to the congregation and he could still hear them singing one of the members saw Lincoln and gestured him to come closer Lincoln approached the congregation as he got closer everyone in the congregation looked at him but continued to sing the pastor looked at Lincoln and gestured him to go to him Lincoln did and entered the water

as he entered the water he knew that there was a reason why he was brought here as he approached the pastor the pastor turned Lincoln and placed his had on his forehead and his chest and places Lincoln in the water

Lincoln feels a warmth was over him as he was in the water he is then brought back and the pastor looks at Lincoln

" You have been save my son and Your sins have been washed away my son know go and spread the word and the teaching of the good lord like many of our brothers and sisters have" The pastor says as everything begins to turn bright causing Lincoln to close his eyes to protect them

Lincoln wakes up and realizes that he is in the guest bedroom in pastor longs house he looks out the window to see the sun starting to rise

" Well guess I'll start getting to get ready for school" Lincoln says as he gets out of bed and head to the bathroom and gets ready for a day of school

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	6. Chapter 6

Pastor long pulled up to the front of Royal woods elementary He turned to Lincoln with a concerned look on his face " You know if your not ready to go to school you don't have to" Pastor long said to Lincoln

Lincoln thought about for a minute he knew it would be a hard thing to do go to school and try to act like nothing ever happened but he didn't want to hide his face from everyone he wanted to show them that he was somebody who was being watched over and given a second chance to right " No I have to face my fears and I don't care what happens today I want people to see me for who I 'am and not for some fake superstition called bad luck" Lincoln told the pastor

Pastor Long smiled at what Lincoln said he knew that when he took him to the church service he knew that he would be on a path that would help him and guide him through the hard times

Lincoln exits the car and walks into the school as he walks through the halls he could feel the looks that people where giving him they weren't looks of insults no they where looks of grief and pity because they felt bad for what his family had one to him what was worst that it wasn't just royal woods but across the country the news about what Lincoln's family had done spread like wildfire

But Lincoln is trying his best not to hold it against them but he is hopping that could find and see the error of there ways the bell rings and he head to his first class which is Mrs. Johnson's room

" Alright class" Mrs. Johnson says to her students " Know today where going to be studying the civil war but before we do that let me do roll call" Mrs. Johnson says to her students as she picks up a clipboard " Alright know is Mrs. Jordan here" Mrs. Johnson said but stopped when she see's Lincoln the whole class looks at Lincoln with nervous looks on there faces

"Oh Mr. Loud you here " Mrs. Johnson said to Lincoln " would you like for me to call you Mr. loud or would you like for me to call you Lincoln?" Mrs. Johnson said to him

" I think calling me Lincoln might be the best for now " Lincoln said to the teacher who nodded in agreement

After class ended Lincoln was talking with Clyde" Hey buddy" Clyde says to Lincoln " Oh Hey Clyde" Lincoln says to his friend Clyde knew that his friend was hurting somewhat from the recent events

" Hey I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you when you needed it I was out of town for the weekend at last night we saw the news and heard what happen" Clyde tells Lincoln. Lincoln looks at his friend and places his hand on his shoulder " It's okay Clyde trust me it is because I guess things are supposed to happen and some times we don't know why but when you put you trust and faith in to the man up stairs he will guide you through the times" Lincoln said to Clyde with a smile on his face Clyde was about to say something But he saw girl Jordan walking towards Lincoln

" hey Lincoln" girl Jordan said to hi causing hi to turn around and face her " oh hey girl Jordan what's up?" He asked her and she answered with a warm hug which'd surprised him she broke the hug and slowly backed away

" sorry for that it's just that when I heard what happened I felt sorry for you" girl Jordan said to Lincoln with a small blush on her face " Oh no it's okay I understand I guess I would do the same to if heard that anyone I knew was treated the same way" He told her with a smile

The School day went on and ended as usual

Lincoln was waiting outside waiting for pastor long to pick him up and take him home

As he was waiting he didn't see Vanzilla pull up to the school inside where there grand father Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr. each of them had a rough day at school for Lynn loud Jr she was cut from all her teams her sports career and was even told by the coaches that they agreed with what JJ Watt said this hit her hard

for the four older sisters they where hit hard

Teenagers called and said things like ' heart less monsters' 'your the scum of the earth' 'brother hater' or ' All of you are going to hell for what you did' but what hurt them more was when someone said ' I'm glad that your brother and little sister where taken away from you jerks at least there going to grow up to be more caring and thought full people then you jerks' and things got worse from there

Luan was kicked out of the comedy club and none of her closet friends would talk to her

Luna was hit hard when she was kicked out of her band that her and her friends started what hurt her moor was the fact that same turned her back on her the girl that she had a crush on turned her back on her just like how Luna and her family turned there back on Lincoln

For Lori and Leni where hit hard Lori had gotten a call from Bobby telling her that there relationship was over she broke down in tears but that wasn't the worst part her and Leni's friends turned there backs on them and Leni was fired from her job at the mall and from there her world ended Lori wanted to be mad but she knew that she didn't have the right and knew that was the effect of what they did

Luna was looking out the window of Vanzilla when they pulled up to royal woods elementary as soon they pulled up she spotted Lincoln out of the corner of here eyes they widen in surprise she wanted to roll down the windows and shout something to Lincoln but he got up from where he was and headed towards a car once he got in and the car drove off Luna noticed that her sisters saw the same thing but couldn't say anything but they also notice that albert had a sad look on his face

Later on the girls and there grand father had made it home they saw the same car that Lincoln got into at the house next door so they at least knew that Lincoln wasn't at a foster home

day had become night and Luna was looking out the window through the dining room she had this feeling insider her stomach that told her to go over there and try to make things right with Lincoln but a part of her felt like he would turn his back on her tired from debating on what to do Luna decided to go to bed

but what she didn't know is that when she went to sleep she would have a dream that would be different from many others.

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think )


	7. Chapter 7

Luna closed her eyes and slept but what see dreamed of was something she couldn't explain

Luna found her self standing in a cement hallway she was walking straight towards a bright at the end of the hallway as she walked through the light she found her self in a football stadium she looked around and saw a casket in the middle of the filed and a podium behind the podium was pastor long and there was a row of two seats one of next to pastor long it looked Clyde but in a military uniform but was missing his left hand and next to him was Lilly who looked much older and next to her women who had blonde hair blue eyes and next to her looked like and eight year old boy with white hair and blue eyes next to him was JJ Watt and a row of chairs that where filled with people she didn't even know

In the other row where a row of people she didn't recognize she heard a man clear there throat she looked at pastor long began to speak

" when I first meet Lincoln I saw him as a scared boy neglected by his family threaten beaten down taken for granitite the night I saw sleeping out a pile of leaves it shocked me to see a young boy a child of god to be treated in such a manner so I hag gone to my home and brought out a blanket and placed on the young boy to keep warm from the cold and prayed for the lord to watch over him. the next morning I was making break feast and I saw his food be pushed out of a doggy door like he was some animal in shocked me but I didn't have to ask questions so I ate my break feast" Pastor long stop to take a breath

" when I exited my house I heard a young man crying I turned to see Lincoln crying I had asked what the matter and that's when he told me that his family labeled him as bad luck for one of the sisters had threatened him with a baseball bat if didn't go to her baseball game and so he went and she had lost and when he had gone to tell that it was okay she blamed there lose on him calling him bad luck refusing to accept that they had lost to a better team and so he took it a pawn himself to spread the roomer of bad luck he had hoped to get a little me time as he called and when he told me that he told his family that it was all a prank just to get some alone time they refused to listen to there own child and kicked him out made sleep in the dirt like a dog. Lincoln then started to cry and I comforted him and took him to the church that I was apart of and showed the ways of the lord of forgiveness and second chances and when he had told the church as to why they he was with me they where heartbroken to hear what injustice what evil act has be done to him" Pastor long stopped as he wiped tears from his eyes

" It wasn't right what his family did to him a family is supposed to take care and raise there children not throw one away and raise the others after he had told the church what had happen the chief of police had come up to me and Lincoln and told us that just would be done and so it was a few weeks later when the court trail had started there was so much evidence that was brought against the parents and the littlest daughter lily had been adopted by one of the officers who had moved to Nashville a week before hoping to raise far away from the louds as the trial had ended the judge had asked Lincoln is there anything he liked to say and there was Lincoln stood up and looked at his family and said ' trusted you my parents to watch over us and watch us grow up but it feels like that was not meant to be it's not right for an eleven year old to watch over and raise his own family whether it's the oldest or youngest siblings it shouldn't have mattered pastor long though how to forgive and give second chances to others but I realize that no matter how many chances you get you take them for granitite and that's why I'm no longer considering this as my family and he left the courtroom" Pastor long stopped to take a deep breath

" After that had happen me and Lincoln moved to Dallas and he grew up here and with the help of some new friends that he made he was able to play sports grow up win trophies whit out the use of the vile word 'luck' at fifteen he became a father I was furious about it but he told me that he wasn't going to do what his last family as he put it did to him he was going to raise this child the way any child should be with the love from the hearts of the mother and the father after he graduated high school he and his friend Clyde join the army Lincoln joined not only to serve his country but so that his child would have someone to look up to and when I was told he was killed trying to save Clyde and the rest of his unit I was heartbroken to find the my son was dead and when I had told the sisters they said why should we care he ruined are lives . and that shook me to hear that they believe that he was the one who ruined there lives when it was them and the devil who ruined it! " Pastor long said as he took a dep breath

" Lincoln was hurting for a long time on the inside from what his family did what they did to him but now that he had gone home to the kingdom of god he is being watched over and is no longer suffering the pain that his family and the devil had done to him" Pastor long had tears coming from his eyes Luna had tears forming in her eyes as well

" Now I'm going to allow corporal McBride take over for I need a minute to um recover my self" Pastor long said as he walked away from the podium and Clyde walked up and gave a supporting hug and the pastor long sat down and Clyde was now at the podium

" Hi everyone I'm Corporal McBride 75th rangers Me and Lincoln go far back as we where kids we hung out with each other as kids are lives seemed great until the bad luck case I was shocked by what had happen the day after the new report at school I had asked Lincoln how was he able to hold up through all of this and he told me that when you put your faith and rust in to the man upstairs he will help you through the rough times" Clyde said

" when Lincoln moved to Dallas me and him had still kept in contact and he would tell me the things he would with pastor long and all the trouble he and some of his new friends had gotten into and some of the sports he had gotten into Baseball basketball and football and everyone of them he told me that he trained hard with others and never believed in luck and I would tell that some things good would happen some bad" Clyde said

" When he told me that he was going to be a dad I was thinking are you serious you've been gone for four years and your going to be a dad what else have you've been doing redneck fishing?" Clyde asked with a confused look making everyone laugh

" No but seriously he told me that he meet this girl at a party after a football game and as you would expect in high school parties some one knows how to get beer with out getting caught and him and his girl they had a couple of beers they got drunk and the looked at each other and that's how they got started and I said oh so you did it the natural way" Clyde said making everyone laugh even the women who was seated next to lily trying to hide the embarrassment

" she's all trying to hide because you know it true " Clyde said to the women who was holding the laughter and nodded " Yeah but any way I asked is the baby was a boy or a girl he said it was a boy and that he named his son Jacob loud" Clyde stopped to take a deep breath

"after graduation we both meet in boot camp hoping to find are paths in life and we did it was in the rangers after we had finish training we where deployed to Afghanistan " Clyde stopped " We did four tours came back fine but are last tour was the one that took everything we where on patrol and in a small village when IED went off and gunfire erupted I was knocked to the to the ground as the IED went off near me I couldn't feel my hand it didn't take me long to realize that it was blown off" Clyde stopped to take a deep breath as he remembers what happened that day

"Lincoln was the commanding officer in are unit he lead the rest of them in to a house so that they could take cover but he chose to move from his cover and bring in to the house he was shot by a sniper eight times in the chest but he was still standing and dragged me in to the house when we where in the house he sat down near wall and looked at me and said Clyde " I go yes Lincoln ?" he tells me to keep an eye on my son and my wife Lincoln said to me and be fore I knew it he died there in that house before I even had chance to thank him for saving my own life " Clyde stopped and looked the women and the eight year old boy

" Savannah I'm sorry for what happened to Lincoln he was a good man and Jacob I know your father wants you to be strong and take life head on" Clyde said to the two who nodded

Luna watch as everyone pave there speech about what they had to say about Lincoln but one of the speech's hit Luna very hard it was Lily she had said that when she was old enough to understand she said the she hated the fact that she was related to the loud family for what they did to Lincoln

Luna started to cry as the area around her began to go dark she looked around to see that she was surrounded by darkness " what happening ?" Luna asked loudly " You can prevent this from happening" A voice said to Luna " what who said that?" Luna asked starting to get scared you must ask for your forgiveness for your sins" the voice said as everything started grow a bright light surround her

Luna used her arms and covered her eyes and screamed " AHHH!" Luna fell out of her bed and landed on the floor she looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was in her room

This left a Luna asking a question if what she saw was the future for what they have done to Lincoln

( I'm sorry if I haven's updated in a while I've been busy but I hope this chapter makes up for it)


	8. not a chapter

this isn't a chapter I just want to wish A Happy HALLOWEEN


	9. Chapter 9

Luna had gotten off from the floor and walked in the hallway and gotten in line for the bathroom as she waits she reflects on her dream that she had last night wondering if that was the future if they don't make things right with Lincoln

After getting freshened up she had gone to the kitchen to make her self some breakfast as she was she saw through the window Lincoln with pastor long and watching them both make there food

Luna was sadden by this rembering when Lincoln would make breakfast for them but also how they took advantage of him and she knew that she has to make things right

After breakfast

Lincoln was at royal woods elementary sitting through Mrs. Johnson class listening through a history lesson just then a knock on the door caught his attention " Oh I wonder who that could be ?" Mrs. Johnson asked as she walks towards the door

" OH MY how may I help you ?" Mrs. Johnson asked the students could only her whispering " Of course let me tell him he has a visitor " Mrs. Johnson said and she looks back at Lincoln

"Oh Lincoln you have a visitor" Mrs. Johnson said with a huge smile on her face "Really who?" He asked with a Raised eyebrow Mrs. Johnson doesn't say instead she moves out of the door way and let's a man in and much to Lincoln's and the rest of the classes surprise it was the Defensive end for the Texans number 99 JJ Watt

the students all over the class room gasped in shock " Hey everyone" JJ Watt says as he enters the classroom " Hey I'm looking for a boy named Lincoln loud does every body know where he is?" JJ Watt asked the class

" I'm right here sir" Lincoln said as he raised his hand getting JJ Watts attention. the pro football makes his way over to the young boy " Nice to meet young man I heard a lot about you and on behalf of the owner and the Houston Texans I would like to present with this " JJ Watt said to Lincoln

He Pulled out a Texans Jersey with the number eleven on and turns it over on the back that said Lincoln on it and hands it to the young loud " And i have one more gift that your gonna love " JJ Watt said to lincoln

" I would like to give you Season tickets for this upcoming season" JJ Watt said and handed lincoln the tickets " Whoa thank you so much" Lincoln said to JJ Watt " No problem kid just doing what is right and helping those who have been hurt" JJ Watt said to lincoln

" Excuse me MR Watt you don't mind if we can take a picture do you?" Girl jordan asked the Pro football player " Of Course not here lets take a group picture " JJ Watt said and people from sports illustrated and other magazines came into the class room and took pictures of the group

Later on

Luna and the rest of siblings had made it back to the house after going through another rough day of school she was lying on her bed just staring up at the ceiling she soon felt her eye lids become heavy and then she fell asleep

Luna was walking in what another dream but it wasn't a stadium it was a small village " what the Where am I?" Luna asked herself " Base this is Bravo Five We are entering the village know" Luna heard a voice behind her say

she turned around to see her brother and Clyde and others military uniforms " Copy that Bravo Five keep us posted " A Voice on his comms said

" Hey Lincoln you ready to head home after this ?" An older Clyde asked him " Hell yeah After we finish this fifth tour we going back Home" Lincoln said to his friend

Luna felt her heart stopped when lincoln said this was his fifth tour and she knew what was about to happen next

 **( I'm gonna stop it right here and let me know what you think)**


	10. Chapter 10

Luna stood there staring at the future Clyde and Lincoln in there military uniforms

" No please don't let this be it" Luna said to her self she continue to watch them until she hers an explosion

 **" so this what we are"**

 **" it's not where we had had wanted to be"**

Luna see's Lincoln dragging Clyde while firing his rifle and being shot in the chest

 **" If half the world's gone made"**

 **" the other half just don't care you see"**

Luna walks in to where Lincoln and his men are taking cover as bullet fly past her

 **" You don't wanna fuck with us"**

 **" British to the very last"**

"Clyde" Lincoln says to his friend " Yes Lincoln?" Clyde ask " Keep an eye on my wife and son will you" Lincoln says as he slowly closes his eyes and breathing stops. Luna stands there in complete sadness and shock " no" she says lowly

" Lincoln! NO!" She yells and shacks him to wake up but it didn't work " Lincoln Wake up!" Luna shouts with tears rolling down her cheeks as she holds him close she continue to sobs "no" she said as the room starts to fade including him " NO!" she yells

Luna screams no loudly to wake up her sisters as she fall out of her bed " Luna wake up!" she Hears Luan yell and shakes her Luna wakes to see a worried Luan looking at her " Luna are you okay we heard you screaming" Lori said to her Luna turns to she her other sisters looking at her worried

She see's Lynn among them " You" Luna says as she narrows her eyes " what?" Lynn aske her older sister with a raised eyebrow " THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!" Luna shouts as she jumps at Lynn and pushing her to the ground and punching her in the face

" THIS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Luna shouted she continued to punch Lynn in the face " IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU LINCOLN DIES ! " Luna shouts at her while she punches her sister in the face " ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T TAKE A LOSS AND YOU THREATED HIM WITH THAT BAT BECAUSE OF YOU ARE FAMILY IS BROKEN APART!" Luna shouts .

Just as she's about to deliver one more punch to Lynn's face Leni and Lori quickly tackle her while the twins pull Lynn to safety away from Luna " Luna what's gotten into you!?" Lori asked the Rock star of the family as she holds her down " It's Her fault that Lincoln dies" Luna said as she struggles to break free from her older sisters

"Luna what do you mean Linky dies ?" Leni asks her younger sister " If I told you guys you'll probably think I'm crazy" Luna says to Leni " Luna what ever you talking about it seems to be real so you half to tell us " Lori says to her younger sister

" Even if I did you still wouldn't believe me unless I can show you" Luna said to Lori.

they heard someone clear there throat the three look to see Lisa looking at her older sister " I believe I can help with that older siblings" Lisa said to Lori Leni and Luna

Later all the sisters ( Minus Lily) where in Lisa's room Luna was tied down to a table " Um why am I tied down to a table ?"Luna asks Lisa " I'm taking precautions incase you might lash out at Lynn again know hold still " Lisa said to her older sisters

Lisa grabs a metal helmet and places a helmet on Luna's head " Uh what's this for dude?" Luna asks her little sister " It's to allow us to see what you have been dreaming of Now take this" Lisa said as she put a pill in Luna's mouth and gives her water to wash it down

" what the heck was-" Luna didn't finish because she fell asleep " Thank you sleeping pill and now it's time to see what kind of dreams Luna has been having" Lisa said as turns on her computer screen

two hours later

The loud sisters are scared sad and horrified by what they have seen the Funeral for Lincoln and when he dies

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	11. Chapter 11

After seeing Luna's dream projected on the screen in Lisa's room

The twins held each other in fear Luan was on the floor with her knees brought up to her chest co comfort herself " Lisa along with Lucy just held there mouths open shocked by what they Leni just had tears rolling down her face Lori looked at the screen in shock and then turned her attention to her attention to Lynn who was looking down at the floor

" Lynn" Lori said in a low voice as she walked towards the former athlete. Lynn looked back up at Lori and was picked up by her blood stained shirt " Lynn look at me " Lori said. Lynn looked at Lori " Do you have any idea what you have done ? " Lori asked in an angered tone " no I don't " Lynn said in a scared tone Lori just looked at her with anger in her eyes

" Well I hope your proud of yourself because of you Lincoln dies" Lori said in a angered tone "No dude" Luna said getting the oldest loud sibling's attention "We did this Yah Lincoln may have spread a lie but he made his fessed up to it but we didn't listen to him and now look at what you guys saw it was the future if we don't make things right with are bro" Luna said as she got from the table that she was on and exited the room

the room was silent as Luna left the room leaving them to think on how they would make thing up to Lincoln

Luna Had gotten back to her room and fallen asleep Waiting for the morning to come lucky there POP-POP was a deep sleeper otherwise there would have been hell to pay for what had happen

The next morning every one had gotten up and cleaned up ready for another day of School But " girls" albert said getting his grand daughters attention " I know that school has been rough on you kids because of what had happen so why don't you girls stay home today " albert said with a small smile " thanks POP-POP " the girls said

And then albert left the room.

" okay so we have the day off from school know all we have to do is find ways to make things up to Lincoln for what we have done to him in the past " Lori said to her siblings who all nodded " okay so does anyone have any ideas?" Lori asked her siblings "Oh I have an Idea. why don't we go over to the next door and talk to Linky" Leni says to her family

" Ugh Leni that's not going to work and besides Lincoln probably won't let us talk to him after what we've done to him" Lori said to her sister " then why is Luna doing it?" Leni asked as she pointed out the window causing Lori to raise an eyebrow and rush towards the window along with the rest of the sisters to see Luna walking towards pastor Longs house

Mr. Grouse was siting on the recliner in his living room that was next to his window watching TV the news was on and the only thing they reported aside from the weather was the child Neglect case about the Loud family every lawyer in town was refusing to help the Rita and Lynn sr. with the case that was coming up and saying that a government lawyer would be assigned to them.

as he was watching the news out of the corner of his eye something moving past the window caught his attention he looked to see Luna loud walking from her house to pastor long Grouse just shook his head and let out a sigh for yesterday he received a letter from the court being asked to testify against the loud family for what they have done to Lincoln

Mr grouse knew he would be asked to tell the truth but he never thought in a million years it would be against the Loud Family. But life has ways of throwing curve balls at you when you least expect it.

Lincoln and pastor long where sitting at the table eating there breakfast peacefully " Lincoln" Pastor long said to the eleven year old boy causing him to look up

" Yes ?" Lincoln asked as he looked at pastor long " I received a call yesterday from the police chief it's about your baby sister Lily" Pastor long said. This caused Lincoln to look at pastor long " what about her is she okay?" Lincoln asked concerned hoping that nothing had happen to Lily out of everyone in the loud family that was involved in this Lily was innocent because she was a baby

" She's fine but the chief told me that one of the officers adopted her because him and his wife can't have kids but don't worry I know the officer he's a good man he'll take care of her " Pastor long said to Lincoln " And I've been putting lot of thought into this but I've been thinking that it would be best to move out of royal woods and go to Dallas start over and I would like to know if you would want to go as well?" pastor long asked Lincoln who thought about for a while

sure royal woods was his home but know with what has happened with he bad luck he really didn't much know yeah he had his friends but what else was there Lily was know adopted by another family just like Lincoln his former parents are in jail he knew that there wasn't much left in royal woods so he figured Why not give Dallas a shot

" I wouldn't mine going to Dallas and starting over " Lincoln said to pastor Long who nodded his head as they where about to back to eating there was a knock on the door Now I wonder who that could be ?" Pastor Long asked Lincoln " Don't know but don't worry I'll get it" Lincoln said as he got up from his chair and walked towards the front door

As Lincoln opens the front door to his surprise he see's Luna standing there in front of him the to look at each other as if time stopped around them

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	12. Chapter 12

Lincoln and Luna just stared at each other there was and eerie feeling between the two for Lincoln it was complete shock to see his former sister standing right in front of him. for Luna it was a surprise she was hoping for who ever Lincoln was being looked after would answer the door but instead it was her former brother.

The two just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity not wanting to waist this chance Luna did something that surprised Lincoln. she hugged him tightly like as if he was a puppy you had gotten on your birthday or Christmas. Lincoln just stood there not even responding to the hug

" Lincoln who was at the door" Pastor long stops to see Lincoln being hugged by a girl with a pixie hair cut with paper clip like earrings wearing purple boots a purple skirt and purple shirt with a skull on it " Excuse me but would you mind telling me who you are and why your hugging Lincoln?" Pastor long asks the girl " My name is Luna loud and I'm Lincoln's sister " Luna said " Well Luna I'm pastor Eddie long I'm taking care of Lincoln And I'm afraid that you can't be here because of the recent development with your parents" Pastor long said to Luna

Luna breaks her hug from Lincoln and turns to pastor Long " Look i don't care about that I just came here to ask for forgiveness " Luna said to pastor long and then turns Lincoln

" Look bro I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you I'm sorry for turning my back sorry for ganging up on you with the other sisters I'm sorry for braking and causing damages around house and blaming you with out even allowing you to explain yourself just want you back to be with us your family" Luna said with tears forming in her eyes she was hoping that he would say yes but action speak older then words then action towards Lincoln speak louder then the words and apologizes they have done to him are out numbered by the times they've ganged up on him

" No" Lincoln said to her much to Luna's surprise " What?" she asked her former brother " The answer is no Luna" Lincoln said as he turned to leave but Luna grabbed his shoulder and spun him around " But why Bro?" Luna asked him " Because Luna what ever you say doesn't happen you may act sorry but your not every time I do right by you and every one else in that family of yours what do you do you blame for everything that happens when I'm not around always throwing me under the bus always lying about who broke this or who broke that" Lincoln said to Luna as she looks down in shame

" No Matter what I do to try to prove it wasn't me you guys always get off scout free while I suffer. I'm not surprised Lori Lynn and Lola do it because they have no respect I'm not surprised because those three have respect for anyone else but them selves Luan would just make it seem like a joke But you Leni Lana Lucy turn your back on me even after I told you the truth you still cast me out like I'm nothing " Lincoln told Luna she along with pastor long started to hear his voice rise

" I EVEN TOOK FALLS YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE AGAINST MY WILL HELL I EVEN TOOK ONE FOR LUCY WHEN SHE CLOGGED THE TOLIET WITH HER PRINESS PONY BOOK !" Lincoln Yelled this caused Luna to look at him in shock " YEAH I TOOK THE FALL FOR HEER BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T TAKE THE TEASING FROM YOU AND THE OTHERS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO FUCKING HEART!" Lincoln shouted " LINCOLN THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pastor long shouted at Lincoln. if there is one thing a pastor distastes then the disrespect and miss use of the Lords name was the foul language that was used by kids Lincoln's age and to adults

Lincoln stopped to catch his breath and the look at Luna straight in the eyes " When The court date arrives I'm not going to Defend those poor excuse of parents of yours they failed at everything and only care about you and your sisters. The only one I'm happy for is Lily because she was adopted by a family that actually respects others then just them selves. and after the court date I'm moving to Dallas with my father" Lincoln then points at pastor long this causes Luna's heart to drop. Not just from hearing that Lily was already adopted but to hear Lincoln call pastor long his father and say that he was moving to Dallas broke her heart

Lincoln move to the side and grabs his backpack " Now if you excuse me I have a bus to catch " Lincoln said to his former sister and walks past her exiting the house thus Leaving Pastor long and Luna in the house. Luna was just standing there with tears in her eyes Pasto long was about to say something to her but he saw a man with a white mustache wearing blue pants a white shirt with orange overalls " Luna" the man said to her

Luna just turned around and hugged the man as she cried the man hugged her and rubbed the back of the head Pastor long felt that he needed to do something

" Eh Excuse me" Pastor long said getting the mans attention " I don't mean to be rude or anything but I don't believe we've properly meet I'm pastor Eddie long" Pastor long said as he held out his hand for the man to shake " Albert Loud Luna's and Lincoln's grand father " Albert said as he shook pastor longs hand

" Well it's nice to meet you Albert uh would you like to have a cup of coffee and then maybe I can tell you about what me and Lincoln have planned for after the court hearing " Pastor long said which caught albert's attention " Sure Luna why don't you head back to the house and clean yourself up" albert said to his grand daughter as she nodded and exited pastor longs home

thirty minutes later

Pastor long and albert where sitting at the table where he and Lincoln had eaten breakfast at not long ago " So I take it you heard that Lily has been adopted ?" Pastor long asks albert who nods " Yes I have it's unfortunate that she is part of my family but I know that it was one of the police offices who arrested my daughter and son-in-law so I know that she is good hands " albert said as he took a sip of his coffee

" so I what is that you have planned for my grandson after the court hearing ?" albert asks the pastor " I told Lincoln how he would fell about moving to Dallas and he told me tat he wouldn't mind that there isn't much for him here now in royal woods. now don't get e wrong I'm not trying to sperate you from Lincoln you can come visit as much as you like I just feel that he needs to make a fresh start with his life and he agrees on that" Pastor long says to Albert " Well I'm not happy about it but your right It's best for Lincoln to leave royal woods and start fresh somewhere else so he can things together after what has happened " albert said

Pastor long took a sip of his coffee and looked at the man " Well I thank you for your approval but there is something you should know when I first took Lincoln in when this all started he told me things that Scared me " Pastor long said to albert " thing like what ?" Albert asked the pastor " Well Lincoln told me that one time when his sisters ganged up on him and broke a TV your daughter and son-in-law grounded him while the sisters walked away scot so he told me that later that night he just figured hat he didn't mean much to them so why is he there " Pastor long said to albert

" what do you Mean?" albert asked Pastor long " Albert one of the reasons I'm moving Lincoln to Dallas with me because he though of how to kill himself " Pastor long says to albert the old man widen his eyes in shock "when he told me this if felt that there was a reason why the good lord had tasked me with watching Lincoln He wanted me to help a his child recover help him down the path of righteousness and good faith " Pastor Long said to Albert " and there is your Grand daughter Luna " Pastor Long said to Albert

" what about Luna ?" albert asked the pastor " I notice that she wasn't just trying to ask for forgiveness something scared her and she's trying to do right to make sure that what scared her doesn't happen " Pastor long said to albert " Huh now that you mention it she was screaming and crying last night but she didn't tell me why" Albert said to him " albert I know we don't know each other that well but I would like to talk to your granddaughters if you don't mind I would like to see what it is that scared Luna" pastor Long said to albert " Sure Follow me" albert said As the stand from there seats at the table and walk out of pastor longs house

Pastor long locks the door to his house and then follows albert to the where he and his grand daughters live.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right and let me know what you think and MERRY CHRITMAS Everyone)**


	13. Chapter 13

Lori and her sisters where in the living room of the loud house comforting Luna she had told them about what had happen at the pastor house it to brought tears to there face Lori looked at Lucy

" Lucy is it true that your where the one who clogged the toilet with the princess Pony book?" Lori asked with tears in her eyes " sigh it's true I was the one who clogged the toilet with the princess " Lucy said to her sisters who gasped in shock "Lucy how come you never told us ?" Leni asked her little sister " sigh even I need a brake from the darkness so I read those books to do so but when Lincoln found out that I was the one who clogged the toilet I begged him not to tell you because I knew you would make fun of me so he took the blame because he could handle it " Lucy said to her sister

The Loud sisters where silent taking what Lucy had told them " We made fun of him for so long and now he hates us for it" Luan said in a sad voice the girls began to remember all the times they miss treated abuse insult attack and black mail there brother and now having be heard from Luna Lincoln was moving to Dallas after the trial and the fact that Lily was now adopted by one of the officers who arrested them.

The front door opened the girls looked to see Pop Pop walk in and a man walking behind them the man was pastor long " Girls" albert said catching his gran daughters attention " I would like you to introduce to Eddie Long his the pastor at the church and he's also taking care of Lincoln" Once albert said that the sisters rush him

" Please don't move to Dallas we literal don't want our brother on the other side of the country!" Lori Begged " Yeah It's totes unfair that you taking him away from us!" Leni said with tears in he eyes " Please We don't want our big brother to Leave!" the twins shouted " Please stay here we promise to never treat him like bad luck again!" Luan said almost cried everyone including Lynn had pleaded for the pastor not to move to Dallas

Pastor long and albert looked at each other and sighed " Girls " Albert said to his grand daughters getting there attention " I know it's hard but I" Albert stopped to catch his breath he knew it would be difficult to tell his daughters but he knew that this was going to happen if they liked it or not

" I'm agreeing with pastor Long and I think it's wise for Lincoln to move with pastor long to Dallas will be good for him" albert said to the girls " What!?" they all shouted ' this is gonna be harder then I thought ' albert said to himself

Royal woods elementary

Lincoln arrived at school he was wearing the jersey that he received the day before he was in Mrs. Johnson class " Hey Lincoln " his best friend Clyde " Oh hey Clyde" Lincoln said in a less enthusiastic voice

" Is something wrong buddy?" Clyde asked him Lincoln let out a small sigh " Yeah I got into well it wasn't much on argument but lets say it involved a lot of yelling" Lincoln said to his friend

" Ouch what happened ?" Clyde asked him " I had an unexpected visit from one of my former sisters " Lincoln said to Clyde " Really who was it ?" Clyde asked Lincoln

Lincoln let out a sigh " it was Luna " Lincoln said to him " Really why was she there ?" Clyde asked him " she try to say that she was sorry for all the things that she and the other sisters had done to me in the past as well as kicking me out" Lincoln said to him

" and do you believe her?" Clyde asked him

" to be honest with you Clyde I honestly don't what I believe when they say something it's like first they promise something and then they go back on it and I'm the one getting screwed over I want to believe them I do but it's really hard to do so and when ever they say there sorry I know that there not because they keep doing it ad that just shows that there never sorry and that word is just a word with an empty meaning" Lincoln said to his friend

Lincoln let out a sigh " and also pastor long told me that Lily was adopted by one of the officers who arrested my family" Lincoln told his friend " Well that's good at leas she's going to be raised by a respectable" Clyde said " Yeah she is but there's something else" Lincoln said which caused Clyde to look at him

" what is it buddy?" Clyde asked him " After the trail me and pastor long are moving to Dallas so that I can have a fresh start " Lincoln said to Clyde but the two fail to notice that the whole class heard everything they said and all where starring at them

Back at the loud house

Albert and Pastor long was sitting at the table talking to the loud sisters " I know you girls might not like it but it's for the best and it will be good for Lincoln to start fresh" albert said to his grand daughters

" It's not fair that he's taking Lincoln away from us and besides what would he now about Lincoln to begin with!" Luan shouted " Not fair " Pastor long said " Not Fair " he said again

" What's not Fair is that your brother didn't brake the TV When he had Ten sisters Jump him so they can watch there show and then have him grounded and walk away free!" Pastor long said as he started to raise his voice

" It Isn't right that he is blamed for a fight when you attacked him for a QUATER And blasted him out of a room with speakers almost making him do Death!" Pasto shouted the loud sisters as they looked down in shame " IT ISN'T RIGHT THAT YOUR OWN BROTHER TOLD ME THAT HE HAD THOUGH OF WAYS TO END HIS OWN LIFE FOR WHAT YOU PUT HIM THROUGH !" The Pastor shouted and the room went silent.

Pastor Long was breathing heavily to catch his breath from the shouting as he did he looked at Albert " Albert I'm sorry about shouting at your girls. But they need to know what there brother was thinking of before all of this " Pastor long said " I under stand why don't you head home I'm sure you must have some work to do " albert said to the pastor who nodded as he got up from his seat and proceeded to exit the room but he stopped and looked at Luna

" Repent, then, and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out, that time of refreshing may come from the lord. Acts 3:19" Pastor long said to Luna and he exits the house leaving the Loud sisters in the dining room with there thoughts.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and the next chapter is the trial)**


	14. Chapter 14

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notice**

 **To all my Fans, followers, every one I have to not come to update but to inform you that Kings of the Con will be showing again thanksgiving day Some time in the afternoon I Myself as well as the fans of the show didn't like the episode in general Seeing Lincoln work so hard for something and not to have and the sisters who only agreed to go just for the fame the fortune the attention got under my skin and then not back him up saying that they won't do the movie because he created there characters showed that this episode was only about the sisters in more then one way I highly doubt that the creators of the show redid the the whole episode if the they did the they would have don't with No Such Luck or the one with the princess pony book so I Send this message to advise two days before Thanksgiving sincerely yours truly 1049**


	16. Chapter 16

Royal Woods Court House

" There they are !" A reporter shouted getting many others attention as a police car pulled up to the house a police officer exited the front passenger side and opened the door to reveal Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. in orange jump suits as they where escorted upstairs Reports began to ask them questions if they where going to win or not

Inside the court

The loud sisters had gathered on the one side of the court room under watch under guard by police officers and guard dogs. Lincoln and pastor Eddie long where on the other side guarded by police officers one of them was armed with a shotgun given the violent history of the loud family. The Sisters tried to make eye contact but he just kept looking away from them not want to see them. For Luna it broke her heart she was his Guardian and she considered her self the closet to him but know all of that meant nothing today

" KIDS!" The loud sisters turned there heads to see there parents walking into the court room " MOM DAD!" The loud sisters shouted as they ran towards and hugged each other Lincoln payed no attention to them because that wasn't his family anymore pastor Long was his father know.

After the hug the parents turn and saw Lincoln sitting down with pastor Eddie Long who was looking forwards instead of back at them. " Lincoln" Rita said hoping to get his attention but nothing happened " Lincoln Son" Lynn Sr. said to him but Lincoln ignored him still " Dad How long are we going to be here" Lincoln said to pastor Long " Soon son soon" Pastor Long said to Lincoln.

This Crushed the Louds hearts because not only where there friends and family turning there backs on them but know there only brother/son had no longer excepted them as family and Lily was know being taken care of another family soon.

Ten minutes later the court was filled and TV cameras where present to air the court case all across the country " All rise " the Bailiff says as everyone in court room stood up from the seats As the judge walked up to his seat in the court room

" You may seat " the judge say as he sat down in his seat " you may proceed"The judge said The prosecution Stood up " Your honor where are today under the most unfortunate of circumstance my client young Lincoln was forced out of his home by his own family for the foolish belief that my client was bad luck" The prosecutor said to the court with his opening statement.

The prosecutor turned to the loud family As well as the rest of the court " So I ask of you members of the jury and of the court Help me find this young man some justice" the prosecutor said to the court "That is my opening statement your honor" the prosecutor said

" Very well the court may know here the Defense opening" the judge said. As the Louds Defense attorney began to say his opening statement the TV Cameras where showing the Trial live through out the country Schools, Bars, Time Square in New York city showed the Trial live people where standing on the sidewalks watching the Trial.

The Vegas Strip Was filled with people Watching the trial as College campus has cancelled classes so that those studying Law can first hand watch a Trial. Even those in america's prison system where watching the Trial if there was one thing prisoners didn't tolerate was the mistreatment of children.

Back in the courtroom

" The Prosecution would Like to call pastor Eddie long to the stand" the prosecutor said. Pastor long had gotten up from his seat and walked places his left hand on the bible and raises his right hand " I Swear that the evidence that I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God... I solemnly affirm that the evidence that I shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." Pastor Long said as he said the oath to take the stand.

This was only the beginning of the Court Trial against the Louds

 **( I'm sorry if this short but I hope this chapter makes up for it not being updated )**


End file.
